


today marks our millennium

by NoHappyEnding



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 09:23:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9173452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoHappyEnding/pseuds/NoHappyEnding
Summary: Even after Yixing finds a lead to what he has been searching ten years for, it doesn’t come as easily as he had dreamt.





	

_ “Yixing,” the young man whispered, his gentle hand on Yixing’s cheek as he pressed his lips against his neck. “I don’t know what I’ll do, when you’re gone.” _

_ " _ _ I’m so sorry,” Yixing said, his expression showing how deeply affected he was. “My family needs to take this opportunity. My father has already been through so much, we can’t live like this anymore. We have to go.” _

_ “I know, of course you do. I’m just...I’ll miss you.” _

_ “I’ll miss you, too.” Yixing sighed, closing his eyes as he carded his fingers through Lu Han’s soft hair. “I still haven’t taught you how to write a bike, huh.” _

_ “I know how,” Lu Han argued indignantly, poking out his lower lip cutely. _

_ “Such a lie,” the other boy laughed, kissing away Lu Han’s pout. _

_ He let his fingertips caress the Lu Han’s collarbone, trailing it down to the bare skin his ribs that stuck out a little from the less than favorable living conditions that came about with the upheaval. Yixing studied everything about him; the freckle above the boy’s eyebrow, the tiny scar on his bottom lip, the fairness of his skin. Like he was mapping it out, etching it into his memory. _

_ “One day…do you think we can be together again?” Yixing whispered with uncertainty. “I know your family is staying, but maybe...someday, you could find me in America, and join me.” He looked at his lover, who was smiling at him with only genuineness in his eyes. _

_ “I can try. I love you.” The confession drifted out seamlessly, yet Yixing felt stunned as he watched his companion form those words with his soft pink lips. But he had no hesitation on his reply. _

_ “I love you too. Lu Han...I’ll find you again. I swear it.” _

 

 

 

In the stillness of his office, Yixing sat with his head resting on his arms, eyelids fluttering as he slept through his reminiscent dream. This often happened—he relived these times of his younger days, those times of hardship with the civil strife going on in his home country.

But with all of that turmoil, there was one thing that was like a symbol of hope to him—that boy he met and fell in love with. Yet that was also fleeting and ephemeral, something Yixing could only return to in his dreams. 

Every time he came back, he felt like it was different. His own memories were changing, the details distorting along with those images he used to hold so dear.

Ten years had passed since he had left China. Yet, true to his promises, he was never able to forget Lu Han. The boy he had met when he was 15 years old, who he had met completely on accident.

“Yixing,” a voice suddenly called, and the writer looked up in surprise to see his friend and editor, Baekhyun, standing over him at his desk.

“Baekhyun,” he said, sitting up and quickly wiping the drool off of his chin. “What are you doing, here?”

“Seeing your progress. Are you coming along with the draft?” he asked, looking down at the sheets of paper that evidently had no such progress made on them. “I guess not.”

Yixing smiled sheepishly, running a hand through his messy black hair. “I’m a little low on inspiration, I guess.”

“Well, go find some. I already gave you an extension on this one, don’t take advantage of my friendship, will you?” Baekhyun let out an exhale, and Yixing nodded sheepishly.

“Yeah, I know. Is that the only reason you came?” He drummed his fingertips on the top of his desk, watching as Baekhyun paced around.

“There’s one more thing. I know your latest release did well, but there’s starting to be some critique on the...repeating nature of your stories, so to speak.” Baekhyun seemed to be beating around the bush, and Yixing scrunched his nose in indignation.

“Repeating? What about it?” he asked, almost pouting. Critique wasn’t anything new, but ever since his first real novel had become popular even among non Asian audiences, Yixing had to admit that he sometimes had a bit of a swelled head.

“They say that your protagonists all seem to be similar to each other,” Baekhyun answered, going over to the bookshelf and pulling out one of Yixing’s later releases. He flipped through it, pausing on one of the early pages. “Even in appearance. Slim figure, hair the color of fall chestnuts, bright eyes, a gentle smile. He believes in the good in the world, yet knows he wants to do what’s right even if he has to disobey those above him. Sensitive, yet sensible.”

“Well…” Yixing droned, trying to find the words. “The plotlines are all different, at least. Doesn’t that count for something?”

“Yes, but…” Baekhyun smiled sympathetically when Yixing let out a sigh.

“I know, I know. But I don’t want to change it.” The writer leaned back in his chair, rubbing his chin. Baekhyun looked mildly frustrated, but was still trying to maintain his patience—for now.

“Are you still trying to find that person?” he asked. “That’s why your characters are so similar? I gotta tell you, I thought you were kidding the first time you told me about that.”

“We’ve already talked about this. I’m going to find him, Baekhyun. He said he’d try to come find me in America; if my writing gets big enough, he’ll have to hear about it. He’ll see my name, and read the stories I tell using his face.” Yixing suddenly got up from his chair, a loud screeching resounding from where the legs skidded against the hardwood floors. “I’m going out. I need some air.”

“Wait, but—”

“It’ll be fine, Baekhyun! I’m going to get that inspiration.” Yixing held up a thumbs-up with one hand and tapped his temple with the other, plastering a smile on his face as he backed out of the room. Baekhyun could only sigh, tousling his hair as he wondered what he’d do with his genius yet spacey client.

When he was out, Yixing blew a raspberry and stuck his hands in his pockets. He knew he had to change his subject matter sometime, or else he could kiss his career goodbye. But every time he started a new draft, every time he was faced with the opportunity to wipe out that character and breathe life into a new one, he just couldn’t bring himself to do it.

He took the trolley to Chinatown, feeling the breeze sifting through his hair and listening to the distant chatter of the locals. The faint stench of the exhaust from the buses and cars didn’t bother him anymore, it was something he had grown used to. Perhaps if he spontaneously moved to the countryside, he’d find that it was something he had learned to embrace.

Heading uphill on the paved sidewalk, he tuned out the honking of cars and focused on the fact that it was a beautiful day, today. There were sweet-smelling fruits being sold, kids were happily walking home from school, and the sky was a lovely shade of blue.

Yixing tried to take it all in, convince his mind to just soak in this pleasant feeling and gain the motivation to write. But it didn’t come. He could only think about how much Lu Han would enjoy it—he loved summer afternoons the most.

After walking around a bit, he decided he’d go visit Yifan. Cutting across the street to get to one of the residential areas, he jogged up the steps that creaked under his feet and knocked on the door that belonged to his friend, a second generation Chinese American.

“Yifan, it’s me,” he called in Mandarin, knocking on the door again.

“Coming,” Yifan called back from behind the walls, opening the door and waving. “Yixing, hi. Were you just in the neighborhood?”

“Sorta. I needed some fresh air to write,” Yixing explained, walking inside Yifan’s small apartment. “Were you doing something?”

“Well, I have a friend over. I met him the other day, he just moved in. Came from Qingdao, his name’s Zitao.” Yifan lead his guest inside, where another man was sitting at his small dinner table. “Zitao, this is my good friend, Yixing.”

“Nice to meet you,” Zitao said kindly, shaking Yixing’s hand. Yixing returned the favor and took a seat next to Yifan.

“Yifan told me you just moved in. Did you come here straight from Qingdao?” the writer asked. Zitao smiled, shaking his head.

“I’ve been in the country for a few months, before this. I ran into Yifan-ge since we’re neighbors, I live with my family above. He’s been really kind, helping us out.” He smiled at Yifan, who dismissed the praise just like he always does. Yixing smiled, nodding along. His own parents lived in a different part of the city, now.

“How are you and your family adjusting?” he asked. “Do you know a lot of English, yet?”

“Not really...I have to learn more,” Zitao groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. “But other than that, it’s not too bad, I suppose. Even in Chinatown, things feel very different. And then once I leave Chinatown, it’s like a whole other universe. But it’s nice; I even saw an American movie the other day, a lot of them are banned in China.”

“Ah, right,” Yixing said. “But the movie culture has gotten huge there over the past several years, ever since the revolution ended. There’s at least that.”

“That’s also true,” Tao replied with a small laugh. “My family was sad to leave those behind. My little sister especially, she’s in love with all of those movie stars. But I’m sure she’ll fall in love all over again, here. That’s another thing; the people who are so big back at home, nobody even knows their names over here. It’s very strange.”

“Well, they know the names of the Communists,” Yifan mentioned with a shrug, making the other two snort. “I’m sure that all in all, it’s much nicer to be here.”

“You were born here, you wouldn’t know,” Yixing laughed. “Although I’m sure it’s already very different than how I remember...well, it’s only been ten years.”

“Oh, so you left during the revolution,” said Zitao, who looked intrigued. “A bit has changed in the past ten years, I suppose. But again, it’s gotten much better now that the whole mess is over.”

“Huh,” Yixing said, resting his chin on his fist. “Maybe I’ll visit, one day.”

 

 

 

For the remainder of the day, Yixing could only continuously go back to his daydreams of Lu Han. He wondered if Lu Han was even in America. Maybe he wasn’t able to immigrate at all, and was still in Beijing. If that was the case, Yixing wasn’t sure what he could do to find him.

He refused to think of the possibility that they would be estranged, forever.

 

 

 

_ “We heard your father was jumped by the Guard. And you’re a weakling, just like him!” _

_ “I bet they’re going to get the rest of your family, too. It’s only a matter of time. Don’t you think, Yixing?” _

_ “Maybe he’ll kill himself like a bunch of the others.” _

_ These moments of harassment were what Yixing dreaded the most. He had tried to just rush home from school, but instead these nasty kids had stopped him anyway. He could only hold his bleeding nose, crying his eyes out and begging them to leave him alone. _

_ “Now he’s crying. How noble,” one of them sneered sarcastically.  _

_ Finally deciding that cowering on the dirty ground wasn’t going to help anyone, Yixing got up and bolted away the moment they let their guard down. _

_ “Hey, stop!” he heard them yelling at him, but he only ran faster. He turned the corner and was about the sprint down the street until someone suddenly grabbed him by the arm, pulling him into an alley. _

_ He was shocked at first, and soon filled with fear until his eyes were met with a face so pure, he wondered if his vision was failing him. _

_ “Are you okay?” the person asked. It was a young boy, wearing a uniform from Yixing’s school. “You should be fine, here.” _

_ “T-thank you,” Yixing stuttered. The boy stroked his back soothingly as Yixing hunched over to catch his breath. _

_ “Those guys are so rotten,” the boy said in disapproval. “Things are already crazy enough here in Beijing, they don’t have to go around acting so big.” _

_ “I know,” Yixing sighed, wiping away his stray tears. “But they picked on me even before all this, so I guess I should be used to it.” _

_ “Come on, don’t say that. Nobody deserves that.” The boy exhaled, before he flashed a bright smile at Yixing. “I’m Lu Han, by the way.” _

_ “Yixing…” the other boy answered, in awe at how utterly lovely Lu Han was. He didn’t know it was possible for a guy to be so pretty. _

_ “Yixing,” Lu Han repeated. He suddenly grabbed Yixing by the hand, smiling again. “Let’s clean you up, and I’ll buy you a treat. Okay?” Without even waiting for Yixing’s answer, he began pulling him along through the gap in between the buildings. Yixing staggered behind, nonetheless breaking out into a smile. _

_ “Okay.” _

 

 

 

“Yixing–ge,” Zitao called, walking into the room. “Thanks for coming over to help me clear up, here.”

“It’s no problem,” Yixing said with a smile, walking around and pausing when he saw a bunch of papers sitting on the table. They looked like flyers, for movies coming out. Yixing picked one up, and realized it was for a Chinese movie. “You brought these over?”

“Oh, my sister did. Like I said, she loved the big actors back at home,” Tao said, rolling his eyes. “Don’t throw them out, she’ll scream at me.”

“Okay, okay,” Yixing chuckled. Interested, he looked through them. Before he had left the country, the film industry had suffered a lot because of the cultural restrictions. He was curious to see how it was, now.

He flipped through them, but suddenly froze upon the last one. It caused him to drop the rest, and the scattered across the floor in a flurry.

“Yixing–ge, what are you doing?” Zitao said in surprise, coming over to pick up the fallen sheets. He looked up to see Yixing’s awestruck expression, and grew confused. “Yixing–ge?”

Yixing didn’t even hear anything else, right now. He could only stare down at the flyer in his hands, printed in muted colors. His eyes were glued on the picture of the actor, and there was no doubt in his mind.

It was Lu Han. Everything about him was the same, besides the fact that he had matured a bit since the last time Yixing saw him. His kind yet lively eyes, his delicate lips that formed the most perfect smile, his soft brown hair that was the color of chestnuts. Just how Yixing described his main character in his novels, just how Yixing always imagined he would look, now. Even the freckle above his eye was there.

Could it even be possible?

“Zitao,” he finally spoke, voice urgent. He nearly thrusted the paper at the other man’s face. “Who’s this actor? Tell me everything about him.”

“Him?” Zitao scratched his head. “That’s...ah, that’s Lu Han. He was pretty popular over there, I think he’s in his twenties.”

“Lu Han,” Yixing repeated, his heart beating a mile a minute. He nearly fell over, it was so much to take in at once and his legs felt like jelly right now. “It’s really Lu Han.”

“You’ve heard of him?” Zitao asked, cocking his head to the side. “I didn’t think Americans knew anything about Chinese actors, unless they act in American films. Heck, I barely paid attention to what was going on over there.”

“No, it’s not that I’ve heard of him…” Yixing sighed, not knowing where to start explaining. He looked back at the small replication of the movie poster, a smile breaking out on his face as he took in Lu Han’s delicate features. “You’re saying Lu Han is in China, then?”

“Uh...yes?” Zitao answered in bewilderment, unsure of where else the Chinese actor could be. Before he knew it, Yixing was putting on his coat and heading to the front door, flyer still in his hand.

“I have to go, Zitao. I’m borrowing this!” he called, nearly slamming the door on his way out in his hurry.

 

 

  
He rushed over to Baekhyun’s apartment, where he knocked on the door rapidly until the editor finally answered.

“Yixing? What’s up?” he asked as he covered his yawn, before the flyer was suddenly held up in front of him.

“I  _ found _ him, Baekhyun,” Yixing said in an excited craze, his breathing heavy from his hurry to get here. “It’s actually him, it’s the one I’ve been wanting to see for the past  _ decade _ . The one I’ve been trying to find with my books.”

Baekhyun took the flyer and squinted at it, unable to read the Chinese. He handed it back with a smile, nonetheless.

“That’s great, Yixing. So, then...what are you going to do, now?” he asked awkwardly. Yixing sucked in his cheeks, realizing that not even he had thought about this. But the answer was already clear to him.

“What now? I...I have to find him, of course.”

“Where is he, though?” Baekhyun asked. “That flyer, is he a performer at some nightclub in Chinatown?”

“Not exactly…” Yixing murmured, staring down at the image of Lu Han wearing a traditional Chinese robe. He must have been playing some kind of prince. The movie was titled, “Moonlight.”

“Where exactly are you going?” Baekhyun asked further.

Yixing smiled in anticipation, already looking to the future. He vividly imagined finding the man he loves, reuniting with him and seeing the look of joy on Lu Han’s face. They both would cry, they both would laugh and smile. It all unfolded so seamlessly in his mind, which allowed his answer to flow out just as effortlessly.

“I have to go to Hong Kong.”

“Wait, what?” Baekhyun said blankly, finally seeming to get serious. 

“Hong Kong. I’m going.”

Yixing didn’t listen to Baekhyun exclaiming about how sudden it was, or how expensive it would be, or any of it. He had already made up his mind to go find Lu Han.

  
  


 

_ “Do you think this is...wrong?” Yixing asked nervously, his face only an inch in front of Lu Han’s. These past six minutes have been a rollercoaster of emotions for him; in that span of time, he had worked up the courage to tell his best friend how he believed that he liked him in a romantic way. _

_ And in that span of time, Lu Han embraced him and told him how he felt the same way. _

_ And in that span of time, right now, Lu Han was about to meet their lips together as a testament of their reciprocated feelings for each other. _

_ “Do you think it’s wrong?” Lu Han whispered, a shy element in his voice. Yixing cast his gaze down at Lu Han’s soft pink lips, shaking his head. _

_ “No. But I don’t want to do what you don’t want to do. I know we’re both boys, and—” He was cut off by Lu Han pressing their lips together, a gentle kiss that would have the strength to silence Yixing at any moment. The younger was left stunned, before he slowly closed his eyes and immersed himself into the kiss. _

_ They parted and Lu Han smiled at him, the smile that Yixing couldn’t believe he could make happen on a daily basis. _

_ “I like you, Yixing. I was so confused at first, but I’ve never even felt this way towards a girl.” _

_ “I haven’t, either,” Yixing agreed. “I told you. You’re the one I like. I think you’re prettier than any girl I’ve seen, anyway.” _

_ “Hey. Don’t say that,” Lu Han snapped, making the other boy giggle. _

_ It was awkward and it had honestly been a bit awkward from the moment Yixing began to confess, but at the moment it had seemed to overwhelmingly romantic. Yixing took the initiative to kiss Lu Han several times that night, and they never questioned things from that point on. _

_ The feeling of Lu Han’s lips against his was unforgettable. And even above that, it felt addictive. Every time he kissed Lu Han’s delicate upturned smile, Yixing could only wonder to himself if there would be a time where he would be deprived of this. _

_ Their relationship was carried out in secret. During those times, it felt to them like they were the only gay individuals in the world. But the private moments overrode the difficult ones, and they knew: even if they were just ‘kids’, they were in love. _

_ “What did you think, when we first met?” Lu Han asked one night purely out of curiosity. “Of me.” _

_ “I could barely think, you were so pretty,” Yixing said with a snicker. Lu Han shot him a glare, normally hating to be called pretty but unable to hate any compliment from Yixing. It made the younger laugh and he ruffled Lu Han’s hair. “You were amazing. I think I was captivated, instantly. I don’t know, it’s hard to explain.” _

_ “I thought so,” Lu Han said with a wink. “I mean, nobody can blame you.” Yixing rolled his eyes, turning onto his side and pulling Lu Han closer to him. He took in the subtle scent of the older’s hair, nuzzling his nose into the crook of Lu Han’s long neck. _

_ “You know, I wouldn’t mind just spending my days with you like this, while we’re young and capable of anything. I don’t think I’ll ever forget the days we spend here, even the days where we do nothing at all.” _

_ “You only want me when I’m young and pretty, huh,” Lu Han joked, making Yixing flick him on the forehead. _

_ “If I’ll take you when you’re this whiny and bratty, then I’ll still want you when you’re old and wrinkly.” _

_ “Right,” Lu Han quipped once more, before he fell into a fit of giggles from Yixing smothering him. _

 

 

 

Yixing snapped awake as the pilot announced that the flight was coming to an end. His eyes widened and he stared out the window, seeing the city of Hong Kong stretched out below. His stomach tightened, his nervousness had been at its peak ever since he had even realized that he had found Lu Han.

He told himself that it was the good sort of nervousness. It was excitement, anticipation. The boy he had literally been dreaming about was waiting for him. The thought made him smile, and thinking about having Lu Han in his arms once again allowed him to mellow down just a little bit.

Even as a child, he had never been to Hong Kong before. As he already knew, it was a huge city, which he was already accustomed to after living in San Francisco for so long. But it was a completely different feeling—the sights, the sound, his native language being spoken everywhere he went.

Reaching a crowded collection of storefronts and buildings, his eyes suddenly fixated on a particular place that had colorful prints plastered on the inside of the glass.

_ Movies,  _ he thought to himself, instantly heading over. Zitao had said that Lu Han was a bit of a star, back here. Surely his pictures and films must be sold at places like these.

Entering the shop, he politely greeted the clerk and looked around. But as he scrolled through the videotapes and miniature posters, there was no sign of Lu Han’s face nor his name. Yixing furrowed his brows, completely perplexed as to why this was happening. Had Zitao not really known what he was saying when he said Lu Han had been a successful actor?

After looking through the same stack three times over, Yixing was bemused.

“Looking for something in particular?” an employee suddenly said from behind him. He turned and nodded, grateful that someone could tell him what was going on.

“I’m looking for works that feature an actor named Lu Han,” Yixing said, carefully articulating his sentence to make sure there weren’t any misunderstandings. He then pulled out the folded-up flyer from his pocket and showed it to the employee. “I may have heard wrong, but I was under the impression that he was quite popular here?”

“Oh, Lu Han,” the employee said with a slow nod, filling Yixing with relief. “Well, you’re looking through recent releases. We put all of Lu Han’s stuff over in that section, over there.”

Yixing followed the other man’s finger that was pointing to the corner of the shop. He scratched his head, wondering just how long ago was Lu Han’s last release.

“You came a bit late, a lot of his stuff is sold out now that he’s not making films anymore,” the employee mentioned offhandedly.

“Wait, what?” Yixing turned, unable to determine if he had heard right. “What did you say?”

“That movie, Moonlight, that was the last thing he released before he suddenly ducked out of show business,” the other repeated, shrugging in a matter-of-fact way. “It was a hit, makes me wonder why he quit at the peak of his career.” Yixing froze, eyes widening.

“You’re joking,” he uttered, unable to comprehend what was just said to him. “He’s not in the industry, anymore?” The other man shook his head.

“No, it was really sudden. Moonlight was released during, I think, August of last year. After that, his company stated that he no longer wished to take anymore roles. He’s been out of commission ever since, nobody knows where he went.”

Yixing could only stare blankly at the other, unable to form anything to say in response. It couldn’t be, he couldn’t believe what he was hearing. This had been his ticket to finding Lu Han, torn up right before his eyes.

“...Thank you,” he finally said, bowing his head and going to the corner of the store he had been directed in. There were a lot of older tapes in here, mixed in with others that looked more recent. Finally, he found a big pile of merchandise bearing Lu Han’s name.

Only two copies of Moonlight were left, probably due to its popularity. But there were a few other titles there as well. Lu Han’s face featured on the front covers, several different roles that had him dressed differently for each. In one he looked like a student; another, a modern adult; there was even on where he was a knight. Yixing couldn’t help but think every single thing suited him; he would watch all of these.

He ended up buying one of every one of Lu Han’s films he could find. As he left the shop, he heard the clerk musing something along the lines of “devoted fanboy.”

And so, Yixing was back to square one. He stared blankly at the skyline in the distance, only being reminded how huge of a place this city was, how huge of a place this  _ world  _ was now that he knew that Lu Han could be virtually anywhere.

Memories of the heat haze days of the summers spent with Lu Han came back to him, and he suddenly rubbed at his eyes. The onslaught of people merely passed him by, unaware of his plight, and Yixing had never felt more lost and alone in his life.

He had to sit down. He finally found a bench and nearly collapsed on it, staring down at the dirty asphalt with clouded eyes.

Trying to get a hold of himself, he pulled out one of the tapes and stared at the cover. He bitterly laughed out loud, reading the captions to himself. “By the Bay,” with Hong Kong’s heartthrob, Lu Han. That lanky kid he used to tease all the time grew up so well.

_ Lu Han…  _ Yixing thought helplessly, pinching the space between his brows in vexation.  _ Where are you? _

Looking back down at the videotape cover, his eyes were then drawn to the bottom corner. The company that produced the film: Ai Shui Studios.

He glanced one way down the street, then the other, then back down at the logo. Was this really where it ended? He had pursued Lu Han’s ghost all the way to Hong Kong, after ten years of waiting. That had to count for something, it couldn’t have all been in vain.

He barely slept that night in his hotel room, unable to figure out where he stood in this place that wasn’t even quite home to him.

_ “I don’t want you to go,”  _ Lu Han’s voice resonated in his head,  _ “but I know that you have to. And I know that one day, you’ll find me again.” _

It’s what he fell asleep to that night, and what he woke up to the next morning.

Running his fingers through his dark hair, he felt a glint of sunlight coming in through the gaps in his blinds and curled up under his covers, thinking it over. He wondered if Lu Han was still expecting Yixing, the same way Yixing was still looking for Lu Han. He thought about it throughout the morning, from when he washed up to checking out of his room to wandering back onto the streets.

He finally came to a decision. Waving at the edge of the sidewalk, Yixing hailed a cab and smiled at the driver as he got inside.

“Where to?” the driver asked, adjusting his mirror. Yixing buckled his seatbelt and looked forward with determination once more in his eyes.

“Ai Shui Studios,” he answered.

 

 

 

Ai Shui Studios wasn’t very busy, from what Yixing could tell. He couldn’t see where the actual filming was going on from the entrance, but that was probably where most of the employees were, besides the receptionist. The walls had hanging frames that held movie posters, actor headshots, and more. Swallowing out of nervousness, he went up to the front counter and cleared his throat.

“Um...” he said to the receptionist, who was busy typing. Yixing quickly glanced at his nametag that read ‘Chen’. “Excuse me, Chen?” The desk worker looked up and gave a quick smile.

“Welcome to Ai Shui, how can I help you?” he said. “Are you an extra?”

“No, I’m not. Uh...I was wondering who to ask about the former actor, Lu Han,” Yixing explained. A few weeks ago he never thought he’d ever say those words, but here he was now. Chen’s smile immediately faded and he sighed.

“As we always tell people who ask us these questions, we already released a statement about Lu Han proceeding the release of his last film. He is no longer under contract with us, and we refuse to disclose any further information than what we’ve already released.”

“I wasn’t here for that statement,” Yixing pleaded desperately, eyes growing wide. “Please, it’s really important. What exactly happened?”

Chen tapped his index finger impatiently on the desk, before exhaling in resignation.

“In the success following the release of Moonlight, Lu Han’s latest release, Lu Han came to the company presenting his wishes to terminate his contract and leave the entertainment business. He did not indicate a contract with any other agencies, nor permit the details to be released. Even I don’t know for sure; I’ve only worked here since Moonlight was being filmed, and they’ve kept it very confidential.” Chen took off his glasses and looked up at Yixing suspiciously. “Will that be all?”

“You have no idea where he is, now?” Yixing asked further. 

“I do not,” Chen replied promptly, going back to his keyboard.

“Please, I’m sorry but I…” Yixing blushed, wondering if it was worth pouring his life story onto this secretary. “...I’ve been looking for him for about ten years now because I was in America and thought he would be there too but then I found out he was here as an actor so I flew to Hong Kong but now I found out he hasn’t been active and I still don’t know where he is, you have to help me!”

Chen raised an eyebrow, taken back by the story, to say the least. He slowly removed his headset, at a loss for words to say the least.

“Wow, um...that’s unexpected,” he said awkwardly. Yixing’s cheeks were pink and he pursed his lips, hoping to god that the other man would be able to help him until Chen sighed again. “But like I said, I don’t know much about it at all. I wasn’t lying, you know.”

“O-oh, sorry,” Yixing said sorrowfully. “I’m sorry to just unload all of that on you, I’m just...really desperate, I guess.”

“I see…” The younger clicked his tongue, seeming unsure of what to do. “I’m sorry I couldn’t be of use.”

“No, it’s fine. Well, thank you for your time.” Yixing nodded and was about to be on his way, before he heard Chen stand up from his chair.

“Um, sir…” the younger stammered.  “...I know this was a bit awkward, but I wish you luck.” Yixing raised his eyebrows at the bidding, before smiling kindly at the other man.

“Thank you, Chen.” He took out a bunch of folded bills out of his wallet and placed them on the counter, making his way out before the secretary could protest.

_ It’s back to square one _ , he thought to himself as he wound up back in the busy streets. He could have persisted and demanded to speak to the person in charge at the studios, but he wasn’t stupid. They probably wouldn’t tell him anything. Why tell some random outsider a company secret?

He rubbed his eyes, his legs feeling weak and his stomach empty. He supposed he had to just move along.

 

 

 

“I don’t know where he is, Yifan,” Yixing sighed, staring down at the sidewalk as he twirled the phone cord around his index finger. “It’s just been a wild goosechase all day. After I left the studio, i just went around asking people if they knew anything about Lu Han.”

_ “Did they have anything?”  _ Yifan’s voice sounded from the other end. Yixing found himself smiling.

“He’s really done a lot in these past eight years. Almost everyone knew his name, and so many loved his films...they talk about him with a smile on their faces, and they hope that he’s okay, wherever he is. I think he’s touched the hearts of many.”

_ “Have you fallen in love all over again?”  _ Yifan snorted, making Yixing purse his lips.

“I don’t know. I just might have.”

_ “Hm, sorry...it must be tough, going there and finding out it was all for nothing.” _

“Mhm. And the fees from this long distance call aren’t making me feel much better, either.” Yixing chuckled a bit when Yifan lectured him that it was  _ Yixing  _ who called  _ him _ , before his smile faded again. “...I really don’t know what I’m going to do. I came here so sure that I was going to find what I wanted, that it would be a walk in the park, but now I’m back to where I started. Clueless.”

_ “You have no idea where he could be? Maybe he’s back in your hometown since he retired.” _

“I thought of that, but looking there is a whole other process. Beijing isn’t a small place, you know.” Yixing sighed, gripping the phone and trying to make sense of the situation. “And if he’s not there, I think I’ll be crushed by the end of it.”

_ “Would you be?”  _ Yifan proposed.  _ “You haven’t given up on this guy for how long, Yixing. I don’t think it’s so easy to ‘crush’ you.” _

Yixing would have protested, but as he thought about it, he realized Yifan was probably right. Even after all of the letdowns today, Yixing was always thinking about what he would do next. After hearing about Lu Han’s talents that had reached to so many others, the  reality was clearer than ever that Yixing wasn’t even close to giving up.

“You know me too well,” he finally answered, smiling again and chuckling a bit. “Tell Baekhyun I won’t be home for a bit longer. I’m going to hang up, now...take care.”

He hung up the phone, feeling a bit more resolute than he had before. He was about to go find a hotel to stay at when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

Turning around, he was surprised to see Chen, the receptionist from Ai Shui Studios, bundled in an overcoat and staring at him with a shy gaze.

“...Chen?” Yixing said in awe. He smiled. “Well, hello again.”

“Hello, sir.” Chen licked his lips nervously, seeming a bit timid. “I was just walking by and saw you. I didn’t mean to eavesdrop.”

“Oh, it’s fine,” the writer reassured. They stood there in silence for a few seconds more, before the younger finally spoke. 

“Could you...tell me more about why you’re looking for Lu Han?” he asked, hands buried in his pockets.

“What?” Yixing tilted his head, wondering if Chen wasn’t as young as he initially thought, to have this much free time on his hands. “Um, it’s a bit extensive...I’m not sure if you want to hear it.”

“It’s fine, really,” the secretary reassured. “I’ve thought about you all day, and I can’t help but be torn. And running into you here, it just...convinces me that there’s something, I guess. I don’t mean to be nosy, but if there’s a really important reason you need to find Lu Han, then maybe it shouldn’t be ignored.”

“You mean to say you’ll help me?” Yixing asked, raising his eyebrows. Chen sucked in his cheeks.

“I’ll hear you out, and if I believe you then we’ll see.”

Yixing smiled at the younger, his dimple subtly appearing as he thanked the other man for this chance. He looked around and saw a coffee shop a block over, pointing towards it.

“Why don’t we sit down. I’ll buy you a coffee.”

And so Yixing unraveled the whole story, from his background growing up during the Cultural Revolution to his meeting with Lu Han to their promise at his departure. He told him about his life back in the States as a successful writer, and how he had been trying to have his name known in order to find Lu Han, only to find out that Lu Han was still here.

“You and Lu Han were in love…?” Chen asked, eyebrows raising. Yixing felt his face heat up; he tried not to say it directly, but anybody could probably tell from the romanticized way he spoke.

“...Yeah,” he said. “I know what you’re thinking, but I’m not crazy, nor am I stupid.” Chen widened his eyes, shaking his head fervently.

“I don’t think you are!” he clarified. “We’re living in a new generation. I think those stigmas should change. But anyway...I think I understand, now. You’ve been thinking of Lu Han for so long, haven’t you.”

“He’s the one person on my mind,” Yixing said grimly, massaging his temples. “I don’t think I can stop even if I wanted to. I’ve been after him for this long, I can’t even imagine a life where I’ve stopped without seeing it through to the end. I think the more time passes that I’m like this, the more I’m convinced that it has to count for something.”

“But...how do you know you’re not just in a routine?” Chen asked shyly, thumbing at the grains of sugar on the table. “Have you ever thought that you’ve...I don’t know, fallen in love with the search, rather than him? What if he’s not what you expect him to be? Things can change, he could be different.”

Yixing was surprised by the question; the other man was much more complex than he had initially thought. But he didn’t have to think about it for long. He smiled warmly, raising a hand to signal a waiter to pour Chen another cup of coffee before answering.

“I’m always honest with myself. And I know that it’s not that I’ve fallen in love with him through the chase; it’s the opposite, it's through loving him that I’ve been fixated on this path. I loved him devotedly for this long, and as long as I’m sure of that, I know for certain that there will be an end to the search.” 

He yawned, before suddenly feeling embarrassed for unleashing so much sentiment. “Anyway, that’s all I have. Sorry if it bored you.”

“Not at all,” Chen replied. He pursed his lips, before reaching into his pocket. “Before I left the studio today...I went to the archive and looked through Lu Han’s old file. You said that you began writing novels in the hopes that he’d see your name and find you, right?”

“Yes, that’s it,” Yixing said with a nod. Chen finally broke out into a smile, before placing a slip of paper on the table and sliding it over.

“It’s not much, but I’d like to give you the one bit of information I thought could be useful. So here...this is his former address in Beijing.”

“Really…?” Yixing gasped, picking up the memo and staring at it in awe. “Is this really okay? You won’t get fired?”

“Well,” Chen shrugged, waving his hand in dismissal, “I’m sure you’re not going to go exposing me, and what my boss doesn’t know can’t hurt him.” The writer grinned wide, taking Chen’s hand shaking it heartily.

“Thank you so much,” he said genuinely.

“It’s really nothing. I know there’s no guarantee that he’s there,” Chen stated. “But now I know what your search is like. Any clue is valuable to you, isn’t it?” He smiled wider, and Yixing was amazed at how infectious it was.

“You have no idea what this means to me,” Yixing continued, nearly moved to tears. “Thank you, Chen.”

“Please, enough of that.” Chen continued to smile, shaking his head. “I’m actually from South Korea, my actual name is Jongdae...listening to you reminded me of someone I left back at home. Maybe I should give them a call, while an end to my own search still exists.”

“Jongdae,” Yixing repeated, smiling as he put the memo securely in his pocket. “You’ve got a good head on your shoulders, Jongdae. If our paths ever cross again, we should get a drink sometime.”

“I’d like that, sir—I mean, Yixing,” Jongdae stuttered. “I’d love to read your books, one day.”

“Come to the States,” Yixing joked. “There’s plenty, there.”

When they parted finally parted ways that night, Yixing took Jongdae’s wishes of good luck to heart, smiling the hardest he had in awhile.

He had another lead. And that was enough to carry him to the next day, on the soonest train to Beijing that he could catch.

Upon reaching the address that Jongdae had given him, Yixing would soon find the answer.

 

 

 

_ “Yixing, Yixing,” Lu Han cried excitedly, running over to the curb where the boy was sitting. “Something really weird just happened.” _

_ “Hm?” Yixing seemed to have a delayed response, like his mind was somewhere else. This wasn’t new for him, but today it seemed even more so. “Sorry. What is it?” _

_ “There was a person who is from a movie agency, and he came up to me to ask if I wanted to be an actor,” Lu Han explained with a sheepish smile on his face. “Of course I’d never do it, that’s absolutely crazy, right?” _

_ “He just saw you and asked you to be an actor?” Yixing asked with a smile. “So he was some kind of scout. Why not take it?” _

_ “No way!” Lu Han laughed, nudging Yixing a little. “He said that I’d be a good face to make campaign films, but I refused. My parents definitely wouldn’t allow it, either.” _

_ “Well, he was right,” Yixing commented, tweaking one of Lu Han’s cheeks. “A face like yours would inspire anyone, you know.” _

_ “Shut up,” Lu Han murmured, hiding his slight smile in his hand and looking the other way. They sat there for a bit, and Lu Han eventually took notice of how distant Yixing seemed today. “Is there something wrong?” _

_ Yixing seemed to get saddened, and he grimly nodded. _

_ “Mhm,” he said sorrowfully. Lu Han furrowed his brows, leaning in to gauge the other boy’s expression. _

_ “What’s wrong?” he asked softly. “Did someone bully you? Is your family okay?” _

_ “It’s not that…” Yixing sighed, cradling his knees. “The visa, ours were approved. And that’s great, but…” _

_ “You...can leave, now?” Lu Han asked, eyes going wide with shock. “I mean, I’m so happy for you, but it’s so...sudden.” _

_ “I know. I should be happy, shouldn’t I? I guess I am, but,” Yixing tucked some of Lu Han’s hair behind his ear, “That means I’m going far away. And I don’t want to leave you.” _

_ “...You haven’t got a choice,” Lu Han stated solemnly. “You have to take this opportunity, your family is really fortunate.” _

_ “I know.” Yixing trailed off, before suddenly placing a hand on Lu Han’s back and bringing him in for a hug. “Don’t forget about me, would you? I know I won’t forget you. I mean, how can anyone forget a crybaby like you?” _

_ He continued to tease Lu Han, who was obviously tearing up despite fervently denying it. _

_ “Idiot,” he murmured, burying his face into Yixing’s chest. “You better not forget me.” _

 

 

 

Lu Han closed his eyes, breathing in the fresh air and exhaling slowly. The sun had slowly risen to the slow hours of noon, where the light ebbed on the grassy hills and the earth felt like it was suspended in one solitary moment.

He felt the most at peace this way, appreciating the beautiful weather and pleasant rays of golden light warming him up. It was truly lonely in the countryside, but at the same time, he was fine with being alone. It allowed him to truly become acquainted with the little things, in solitude.

Besides, he was getting used to this lifestyle. It was what was best for him. It was best for his skin that was growing paler by the week, his eyes that were growing tired and sunken, his cheeks that were showing signs of hollowing out. His lungs that were beginning to feel weighed down.

The plain truth was, he was tired. So tired that as he leaned against the tall tree rooted to the small grassy knoll he was sitting at, book on his lap, he drifted off to sleep almost instantly. But he dreamed about the same thing: the boy that, everyday, Lu Han hoped hadn’t forgotten about him by now.

But actually, maybe it was best if Yixing forgot about him. Maybe he already had; maybe he had a wonderful life in the States, where he didn’t even have the time to think about Lu Han. Maybe it had been like that all this time.

It was a thought that filled Lu Han with a great sadness, yet simultaneously a peaceful acceptance. Before he knew it, he had drifted away, his subconscious plagued by these melancholy thoughts.

 

 

 

_ “So why do you want to be an actor, kid?” The manager lit a cigarette, offering Lu Han one but being politely turned down. “You’ve got what it takes, so I’m just asking. Is it the money, the fame?” _

_ “Well, the money is great for my family...and I suppose the fame is also one of my incentives,” Lu Han admitted, fiddling with the hem of his coat. “I know it’s a long-shot, but I want to be well-known. For my face to be recognizable to anyone.” _

_ “Wow, we’ve got a dreamer,” the man chuckled. “It’s good to have ambitions.” _

_ “It’s not really ambition,” the boy confessed, looking off at the horizon. “When I said I want to be recognized by anyone, I really just mean one person. It’s a longshot, but I think if I became famous...then I can find someone I’m looking for.” _

 

“Lu Han…?”

 

_ “Really. And why is it so important you find this person right now?” _

 

“Lu Han.”

Lu Han’s eyelids fluttered as he dreamt, and a teardrop slowly squeezed its way out of the corner of his eye and down the side of his face.

 

_ “Because...I’m going to run out of time, soon. If I’m going to do it, I have to do it now.” _

 

“Lu Han...wake up.”

Suddenly the brunette was stirring awake, feeling a hand on his shoulder and a face only a small distance in front of his own.

“Auntie, sorry, I was—” he began to murmur in his daze, until he slowly opened his eyes. Everything was foggy from his midday reverie, but as his vision slowly cleared, he suddenly wasn’t sure if he was actually awake.

“Lu Han.”

A pair of wide eyes was staring into his own, pools of deep brown that were a myriad of emotions.

“...Yixing?” Lu Han choked out, eyes growing wide and expression wrought with shock. He felt  _ numb _ , like everything was knocked out of him in one blow. “...No, it...it can’t be…”

“Lu Han,” Yixing could only repeat. He was kneeling in front of Lu Han, both of his hands cradling Lu Han’s face now as they took in each other’s features, imprinting this moment forever in their minds. “...It’s really you, Lu Han. I finally found you.”

Yixing smiled his heartfelt affectionate smile, the deep crease of his dimple forming on his left cheek. Just like Lu Han remembered, exactly so.

“Yixing,” Lu Han uttered, his eyes filling with tears. “No, I...I didn’t want this…”

“What?” Yixing asked, eyes widening. “You...didn’t want me to find you?” Lu Han shook his head, beginning to shake from being absolutely wrung with emotions.

“I didn’t want you to see me like this,” he sobbed, unable to blink back his tears and letting them spill over his cheeks. “I couldn’t do that to you, I—”

“Hey, hey,” Yixing cut in, wiping away the other man’s tears. Lu Han began to cry, shoulders convulsing.

“How...how did you even find me?” he asked, voice quivering. “None of my movies were close to being known in America, and even if they were, I’m…”

“Let’s just say, it took a lot of tracking you down to get here,” Yixing whispered fondly. “It took a bit of exploring, but I finally found your home in Beijing. But you weren’t there, it was only your parents. They told me that I could find you here, living with your aunt in the rural municipality.”

“Did they tell you anything else…?” Lu Han asked, a few more heavy tears rolling down his face. Yixing exhaled through his nose, nodding a little.

“They said you came here since you’re sick, that the air here is better for your recovery.” Yixing took a handkerchief out of his pocket, drying Lu Han’s tears one last time and chuckling softly. “Lu Han...why did you just drop out of the film industry, like that? Couldn’t you have just taken a temporary leave while you recovered? I’ll admit I don’t know much of what’s going on, but you have quite the fanbase.”

It was silent for a bit, and Lu Han sniffled, casting his gaze at the ground. And it was then that Yixing realized how spent the brunette looked; he was far thinner than he had been in any of his movie posters

“Yixing,” he whispered, voice still shaky. “My parents didn’t tell you everything. I...I really didn’t want you to find me.”

“Why?” Yixing pleaded, cupping Lu Han’s face in his hands once more. “Is that why you stopped acting…? No, you actually aren’t feeling well, I can tell, but…”

“I’m more than just sick,” Lu Han finally confessed, placing his cold hands over Yixing’s. He glanced down sadly, not wanting to look Yixing in the eye. “Of  _ course  _ I wanted you to find me. It’s all I wanted for the past ten years. But...that would be selfish of me."

“Lu Han, you…” Yixing’s eyes went wide, and he grew speechless. “...No, come on...this isn’t the time to be joking around.” He felt tears wetting the rims of his own eyes, and his mouth hung open as Lu Han slid a hand on his cheek.

“About a year after you left,” Lu Han began, finally looking Yixing in the eye. “I was diagnosed. It was terminal. They told me straight away that my years were limited.”

“No…” Yixing whispered.

“And...I was so silly,” Lu Han admitted. “I decided I had to find you more than ever, before...before it was too late. But my family and I were never able to get approved to leave the country, and I didn’t know what to do. So...I became an actor, hoping one day my movies would reach wherever you were, that you’d recognize my face and come find me.”

“You became an actor to reach me?” Yixing asked in awe, at a loss for what to even think. “Lu Han, that’s exactly what I’ve been doing all this time.”

“What?” Lu Han tilted his head, his thin face forming a perplexed expression. Yixing nodded, shucking off his backpack and pulling something out.

“Lu Han, I’m a novelist back in America. But all my stories are related to you,” he explained, pulling out a copy of his first book. “The main character, I always make him exactly like you, even in appearance. Because...I wanted you to read it one day, and that it would let us find each other.”

“You did that?” Lu Han asked, almost growing choked up again as he took the paperback from the other man. “And now you’ve come all this way...I can’t believe this, Yixing.”

“Of course I did. Lu Han, I never stopped thinking about you. I promised we’d see each other again, and I wouldn’t lie to you. Don’t you know?” Yixing tried to smile, but at the same time, there was an overwhelming melancholy hanging over the two of them.

“That’s the problem with you,” Lu Han whispered, his voice reduced to almost nothing now. “I thought this is what I wanted for so long, but then my latest film released. It was huge in China, and that’s when it all suddenly became so real for me. I realized that even if my movies did reach you one day, and even if you still wanted to find me...I wouldn’t have much time left. Especially after seven, eight years have already passed since I had contracted this illness.”

“Don’t say that,” Yixing urged, a teardrop falling from his eye as he leaned forward. “Lu Han,  _ please _ .”

“It’s the truth,” Lu Han suddenly snapped, squeezing onto the lapels of Yixing’s coat with the little strength he had. “I didn’t want this to be the last thing I left you with, just me, frail and dying, no longer the person I am in your memory. Better yet, what if I hadn’t even  _ been  _ around at all when you came to find me? How could I just let that happen?”

Yixing desperately wiped his eyes, which only made Lu Han feel all the more awful.

“I’d rather have remained in your memory as that boy you thought was beautiful,” Lu Han continued, “than as this, just a shell of my old self, just waiting to die.”

“Stop it!” Yixing burst, wrapping his arms around Lu Han and holding him close. “Why can’t you understand? No matter what, I vowed that I’d find you, in sickness or in health, young or old, I’d  _ find  _ you. Don’t you understand? I’ve loved you since we were young...telling me that you’d rather I have went my whole life without seeing you again, is just  _ cruel _ .”

“B-but…” Lu Han stuttered, overwhelmed by the warmth of Yixing’s embrace. He closed his eyes, unable to resist the natural reaction of nestling his face into Yixing’s shoulder. “Even if I’m not strong anymore, even though I can’t do much, even though I’m no longer that person you used to call pretty everyday…?”

“I can still do that now. Didn’t you hate it, though?” Yixing finally smiled, running his hand coaxingly up and down Lu Han’s back.

“When this happens to you, you learn to appreciate the days where you looked better,” Lu Han sighed, finally leaning into Yixing’s chest.

“I think you looked beautiful then, and you still do, now,” Yixing reassured. “I wanted to find  _ you _ , Lu Han. And I did.”

They both went silent, only the sound being the wind rustling through the trees.

“I guess you did,” Lu Han finally said softly, bringing up his arms to hug Yixing back. “You’re sure? Completely? Please, now that we’ve met one last time, you can just go back home  before I...really, I’d understand.”

“Shh,” Yixing shushed the brunette, squeezing him a little tighter. “Since you care about me that much, then don’t talk like that. For my own good...can’t you let me be with you?”

If Lu Han had the energy or the tears left to cry once more, he probably would be right now.

“...Okay,” he said in a voice that barely made it out into the air. “Please, then...stay with me, if that’s what you want. I know it’s all I ever wanted.”

“Of course.” Yixing pulled away gently, smiling as he brushed Lu Han’s chestnut-colored bangs away from his face. “I’ll stay with you until the ends of time. Even if you slip away, I’ll chase you until you’re mine once more.”

“Are those the sappy words you put in your books?” Lu Han quipped, earning a chuckle from the other man.

Yixing caressed Lu Han’s cheek, before seating himself next to the brunette under the shade of the tree. They watched the sun turning the sky into a muted orange, a sign that it would be setting soon.

“You really haven’t changed at all,” Lu Han commented in amusement, poking Yixing’s dimple.

“Neither have you,” Yixing countered, pressing a kiss onto Lu Han’s chestnut-colored locks. “There’s so many open roads out here,  it’s perfect for riding a bike. Did you ever learn?” he asked with a smirk. 

“No,” Lu Han confessed, cheeks flushing a bit. “Even if I knew, it’d probably be really difficult for me now.”

“A 26 year-old who can’t ride a bike,” Yixing snickered, earning one of Lu Han’s signature pouts that he had missed so much.

“I was busy!” Lu Han defended himself. “Who would teach me, my manager?”

“I’ll teach you now,” Yixing immediately offered. He stood once more and held both of Lu Han’s hands, gently helping him up onto his feet. “It’s ten years overdue, but better late than never, right? And don’t worry about anything—I’ll be behind you, holding on.”

“I…” Lu Han said uncertainly, expression dazed until he saw Yixing’s hopeful expression. “...Yeah. Yeah, okay.”

He leaned forward and kissed the corner of Yixing’s smile, pulling back with his cheeks pink with pleasure. “As long as you don’t let go.”

“Of course. I always keep my word, don’t I?” Yixing chuckled, bringing Lu Han’s hand to his lips to kiss it.

Lu Han could only smile at the words. For they were, without a doubt, the truth.

 

 

 

_ Three Years Later _

 

“Yixing, you’ve really outdone yourself!” Baekhyun said in a congratulatory manner, holding up the newspaper holding the stellar reviews on the actor’s latest release.

Yixing looked up from his planner, smiling at the editor and nodding.

“Thank you, I couldn’t have done it without you.”

Baekhyun continued to shower Yixing with praise, reading the reviews back to him and beaming.

“It’s completely different from your past work, and they still loved it. New genre, new character, new style...you’ve really pulled through!”

“Thanks,” Yixing could only say over and over, still smiling nonetheless. “I guess...closure really does work wonders.” He cast his gaze down at his desk, his smile still there but having taken on a completely different spirit. It was distant, reflective, perhaps even yearning.

Baekhyun saw this and quietly went over, patting his client on the back.

“You did amazing,” was all he had to say, flashing one more encouraging smile before giving Yixing some space once again. The writer exhaled, pulling his own copy of the novel out and flipping to the title page. His eyes browsing over the few words on the page, he finally smiled once more.

  
  


_ Dedicated to Lu Han— _ _   
_ _ I can’t wait for the day where our search once again comes to an end. _


End file.
